


A Winter's Day

by sammyluvsya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Short, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyluvsya/pseuds/sammyluvsya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin work at a coffee shop, and when a mysterious guy comes in for the umpteenth time in a row, Eren starts to develop a little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post vvvv
> 
> http://sammys-life.tumblr.com/post/132115414792

Eren and Armin worked in a run of the mill coffee shop, doing nothing but blending smoothies and mixing coffee all day. So when a mysterious and attractive guy comes in day after day, spending his hours there typing away at his computer in the corner, they tend to notice.

Today was an abnormally could day in the winter, hitting ten below, and mysterious guy, who says his name is Levi when they ask for a name for the coffee, comes in, scarf covering half his face and arms folded over his chest.

“Give me the hottest thing you have. I don’t’ care what it is, I just want it,” Levi said, still shivering.

‘Isn’t this Eren’s crush?’ Armin thought to himself, but he said, “Alright sir, give me a moment.”

Armin immediately put his matchmaking plan into action. One that he had been planning for a while now. He was waiting for 'Levi' to say something along the times of what he had just said.

“Hey Eren, can I borrow you for a second?” he asked as Eren was in the middle of making a drink.

“Um, no?” Armin didn’t like that answer, so he grabbed him by his shoulders and directed him to the front counter.

“Here you go, sir!” Armin exclaimed, pushing Eren forward.

“What the hell, Armin? I was just-.” That’s when he saw Levi, who was having a total ‘What the fuck?’ moment.

“The hottest thing in the café,” Armin continued, not missing a beat.

Eren felt like screaming, but he kept it buried inside.

Armin thought it was best to leave them alone, so he abandoned Eren in his time of need.

“You ordered the hottest thing here, right?” Eren asked and he raised an arm, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he planned out his next words. “I’m sorry because… I can’t possibly give you yourself.”

The only thing going through Levi’s head at the moment were praises to the boy in front of him and the little blonde coconut. ‘Holy shit, this is exactly what I ordered. I want him for takeout please. How do I order twenty of him?’ but, of course, he said none of this aloud, even if it did feel like Cupid had just struck him in the heart with an arrow.

“I’d have to argue that point with you, but I think I’ll just settle for your number,” Levi responded with ease, causing Eren to both smile and blush.

“How about we just settle for me buying you a cup of coffee. My number written on the side will be a little bonus. So, what do you want?” Eren asked and Levi smiled a cheeky smile.

“Like I said, the hottest thing here.”

 

Fin


End file.
